


love me right

by Catnipandspice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 18+, Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gay Marc Anciel, Gay Sex, M/M, Marc and Nathaniel are 19 here, Masturbation, POV Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: M, Sex Toys, Slash, Smut, Vibrators, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnipandspice/pseuds/Catnipandspice
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc have been going steady for years. Now adults, their relationship has deepened on many levels.  Metaphorically and literally.Nathaniel loves his boyfriend to bits and pieces and loves their intimacy. But he’s starting to wonder if he can get over his own nerves and let Marc fuck him within an inch of his life.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	1. Wet Dream

* * *

Nathaniel felt warm all over.

He was sweating, and panting, heart beating like a war drum in his chest.

He blinks his eyes hazily. His gorgeous boyfriend was hovering over him, messy hair like a dark halo around his head, green eyes vibrant behind dark lashes.

“Oh, _darling_ ,” Marc cooed sweetly, even as he sits on Nathaniel’s legs and pins his wrists against the headboard, slowly dipping slick fingers in and out of his hole. “Just _look_ at you. So delicious. So _gorgeous_.”

Nathaniel squirms, but he could barely move. Marc slowly twists his fingers inside him, stretching out his hole with practiced movements.

Nathaniel throws his head back, moaning at the sensation, panting. Heat seemed to flood his entire body, his dick twitching against his stomach. He thrusts his hips up to rut against something, only barely making contact with his boyfriend, before the vixen shifts aside.

“You know, I’m sure you could cum just like this,” Marc teases, voice low, pointedly thrusting his fingers upwards. The redhead whimpers at the sensation, especially when his boyfriend presses his fingers in and rubs tantalizingly close to his prostate, but doesn’t hit the bundle of nerves. “Not even my cock in you, just my fingers fucking you open, nice and slow.”

The redhead keens, toes curling, heels digging into the mattress. He can barely find his voice as he slurs out, “Marc. B-Babe. _Please_.”

“Oh? Please what?” the dark-haired man asks, smile crooked, teeth pearly-white.

“P-Please—fuck me, _please_ ,” the redhead pants, trying to rut up again. His cock slides against something smooth—Marc’s stomach—but the other pulls back again and tuts.

“I can’t do that, love. I have to prep you properly first,” the other says, pulling his fingers back out. Nathaniel whines, before Marc nudges his entrance with three fingers. “Just sit back and let me take care of you, sweetheart. Let me get you ready so I can fuck you properly.”

“B-But I want it,” Nathaniel pants, blinking his eyes, which were going hazy again from pleasure. Three fingers, and he already felt loose and ready.

He wanted Marc. He wanted him right now. He wanted Marc’s beautiful long cock in his ass, pounding into him nice and deep. Pounding him and fucking him good, hips slamming into his ass, like how Marc always likes it.

He wants to be fucked ‘til he can’t even remember his own name. He’s never wanted anything more in his _life_ , he’s sure.

“Please, fuck me,” he whimpers, wiggling in place with sluggish movements, barely able to shift his body. Marc was pinning him down very well. That knowledge makes his dick throb, and he can feel the pre-come dripping from its trapped length.

“Shhh, Nath, of course,” Marc coos soothingly, as sweet as honey even as he shoves three fingers in Nathaniel’s ass. The juxtaposition was hot as hell. “Let me just finger you open first, okay? You’re doing so well, baby—”

“ _Marc_ ,” Nathaniel keens, thrusting his hips up. His cock makes contact, and he gasps, rutting against Marc’s cool skin. “Marc, Marc, _Marc_.”

His hips stutter, and he feels an overwhelming surge of pleasure as he comes, sudden and pulsing.

* * *

Nathaniel blinks his eyes, feeling satisfied and satiated, gasping out for breath.

His arms tighten around the weight in his arms, cool against the flushed heat of his skin.

It takes Nathaniel a good twenty seconds before he finally blinks, realizing that he was in bed. Alone.

The thing in his arms was one of his pillows that he was cuddling, and decidedly _not_ his boyfriend. A pillow, which had a growing wet patch from the cum that had leaked through the boxers Nathaniel uses as pajamas.

The redhead feels his face burn, as he realizes that he’d just had a vivid wet dream of his longtime boyfriend and had rutted his pillow until he came.

“Urgh. Now I gotta wash…” he mumbles, feeling too drowsy and content to move, but also knowing he should definitely make sure to wash his pillow, pillowcase, and boxers. And maybe his sheets, too.

“ _Fuck_ , that was such a hot dream…” he sighs, kicking his heels slightly into his mattress, trying to recollect his dream before it slipped from his fingers like sand.

Usually, his dreams were based on rendezvous with Marc. Sometimes accurate, sometimes exaggerated. It all really depended on what his mind could throw at him.

Some involved Marc on his knees for him, or Nathaniel pinning Marc down to lap at his gorgeous cock, or Nathaniel prepping a squirming Marc under him. A good number involved the redhead pounding into his boyfriend, taking him in various positions—some viable that they’d actually tried, others raunchier and a little less so.

But the redhead knows for a fact that he’s doesn’t often dream about Marc fucking him. Not that it wouldn’t be hot, because it _sure as hell is_.

It’s just…He has less real-life experience with that, so he probably doesn’t dream it often.

In fact, he has nearly no experience with that.

Because for the most part, it’s been Nathaniel that ‘tops’ when they have sex. Though he’d have to use that word loosely, since Marc pretty much takes the reigns when it comes to how he wants the redhead’s dick in him.

Marc’s never pressured him into switching their roles. The most he’s done was help finger Nathaniel and use a few toys on him.

The thought of Marc fucking him senseless was incredibly attractive, but in practice…He’s always chickened out in bringing it up. Or putting it into action.

Nathaniel licks his dry lips, disentangling himself from his pillow, as his mind runs circles. He double-checks his pillow—which _definitely_ needs a wash—and his sheets—salvageable, thankfully—and gathers the things he needs to chuck into the washer.

He’ll do some Googling later and think more about it.

Nathaniel loves his boyfriend to bits and pieces. Marc is kind, and fun, and patient, and so pretty he takes Nathaniel’s breath away. He just…wants to give his boyfriend the world.

So maybe someday soon, he can get over his own nerves and let Marc fuck him within an inch of his life. Marc is always so enthusiastic during sex, he’d probably love the chance to finally hold Nathaniel down and pound into him—

Nathaniel whines at the thought, biting his lip. He’s got another raging boner straining against his boxers. It’s very much uncomfortable, considering how the inside’s covered with his dried cum from earlier. The roughness of the material, and the way it traps his erection, it makes him both uncomfortable and uncomfortably horny at the same time.

The redhead pauses, thinking it over for all of five seconds, before he decides to head to the bathroom first to rub one out.

He drops the pillow against the tile, thinking of a quick daydream to get him to finish quickly.

He zones out, imagining the hand on his cock to be Marc’s, using his other hand to grab at his own ass. He fondles himself a bit, his mind painting a picture of Marc pumping his cock while rutting against Nathaniel’s ass, purring in his ear.

“ _Let me fuck you, Nathaniel. I’ll make sure to pin you against the wall while I do it_ —”

His pleasure spurts out of his throbbing member, painting the inside of the toilet bowl with thick ropes of cum.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasps, the word coming out broken and strained. He locks his knees, and detaches the hand he was using to fondle his own ass, scrabbling for purchase against the nearby sink basin to keep his balance.

Alright…Okay…

Nathaniel pants, feeling sweat bead and stick his hair against his temples.

He’s…going to have to think of a faster solution, isn’t he? Before he dies from busting a nut at just the thought of his boyfriend’s cock in his ass.

He fumblingly flushes the toilet, and prays for guidance.

* * *


	2. Vibrators

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while because I only write when I a) have time b) am horny and c) can think of Nathmarc scenarios. Not all these things align at the same time very often nowadays.
> 
> Regardless, here's more smut!

* * *

Marc invites Nathaniel over, which Nathaniel is incredibly grateful for and also dreading.

Grateful because he loves being with his boyfriend, no matter the capacity, and could really use Marc to help with his horniness. Dreading, because he’s not exactly sure how to really bring things up with Marc without there being a lot of word vomiting involved, and Nathaniel wants to at least _attempt_ to solve an issue on his own for once.

They get to kissing, then making out, then things start to get heated. They stumble into the bedroom because Nathaniel’s willpower is driving him to get them to actually fuck on a bed. Not just on the couch or floor or against the wall, but in a proper bed.

Baby steps. Working up to it. Right? He’ll be more comfortable like this, anyways.

Marc doesn’t seem to mind much, if the way he’s rutting against him is any indication.

The redhead manages to tear himself away from his boyfriend just long enough that Marc won’t literally hop on his dick.

“Hey, can, um—” Nathaniel starts, feeling his face warm, even as he tries to keep eye contact. “Can you…use some toys on me?”

Marc blinks back at him in surprise, long lashes fluttering against his cheekbones, before he smiles. “Alright. Any preference?”

The redhead licks his dry lips. “Uh, a vibrator? Maybe?”

He’s not sure why he’s so nervous. It’s not like Marc hasn’t used toys on him sometimes.

The thought of Marc inserting a vibrating dildo up his ass flashes through his brain, and his dick twitches.

It’s okay. He’s just taking it slow. Nothing like that just yet.

“You seem pretty excited,” his boyfriend notes with a hum, emerald eyes glittering as he rubs his thumb against the redhead’s erect member.

“Sorry,” he laughs breathlessly, melting back against the plushness of the bed while Marc gracefully gets up from the mattress and makes his way to where he keeps his toys.

“Oh, don’t be sorry, darling. I’d rather you be excited than nervous,” the other says, shooting a smile with half-lidded eyes over his shoulder towards Nathaniel. “Do you have a specific vibrator you want?”

“B-Bullet. It’s a versatile one, so…”

“A good pick,” Marc notes, bending over a bit to inspect his toys, swaying his hips slightly as he hums. Nath’s eyes zero in on his tanned, perky ass. “Here we are. You need anything else, darling?”

“Maybe…Maybe one…for a bit of anal?” Nathaniel asks in a small, shy voice.

The resulting look Marc sends him sends heat straight to his dick.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve got the perfect pick for that,” the other drawls, holding up a second object. It’s thin and long, looking like a rod more than anything. Marc winks playfully. “You’re in luck. I saved baby’s first butt vibrator. Anything else?”

“I’ll, um. I’ll ask if I do,” Nathaniel giggles, watching in fascination as Marc all but sashays towards the bed.

“My, my. You’re rather docile today,” the dark-haired man croons, a crooked smile on his plump lips. “You want me to fuck you good tonight, Nath?”

The redhead finds a whine rumbling in his throat and spilling past his lips. He shifts in place, biting his lips and closing his legs. Like he’s some blushing virgin bride or something, but fuck it, Marc’s _hot_ when he talks dirty. Especially when he takes the reigns, and Nathaniel’s only there for the ride.

“Yeah,” Nathaniel breaths, squirming slightly. “Yeah, fuck me good with those toys.”

And there Marc is, climbing over Nathaniel with the flexibility and panache of only someone like Marc can have, who was a former gymnast and still thankfully kept all the good benefits of that.

Marc slathers his hand in lube, covering Nathaniel’s cock with expert strokes, before he clicks on the bullet vibrator. It hums in the air, as Marc gently and lightly passes it across the soft flesh of Nathaniel’s inner thighs.

The redhead full-on whimpers, completely letting himself go. When Marc ghosts it across the top of his circumcised cock, he _keens_.

“You’re so pent up, sweetheart,” Marc hums, fondling Nathaniel’s thighs, then his balls, as he runs the vibrator under Nathaniel’s already _very_ much leaking dick. “What’s the matter?”

“I-I—I’ve been. Thinking,” Nathaniel manages to stutter out, before breaking off into a wavering moan when Marc presses the toy in the crook where his ball-sack meets his cock.

“About this?” Marc wonders casually, making a slow strip up the bottom of Nathaniel’s cock with the toy, letting the vibrations travel across his length.

“Y-Yeah. Kinda. A lot,” the redhead confesses. It’s not him getting pounded in the ass by his boyfriend, but it’s kind of in the general ballpark, right? Wanting Marc to fuck him with toys?

Marc makes the toy travel to the base of Nath’s cock, letting it rest there and hum away. “Do you want me to make you come right now, or—”

“Fuck me. Let the—Fuck the vibrator in me.”

Nathaniel pants, looking up at his boyfriend to see his reaction.

Marc is grinning back at him, a smile that grows in his mouth, devilish and playful.

“Whatever you wish, my prince,” he croons teasingly, dipping down to lap slightly at the head of Nathaniel’s cock with his tongue.

The redhead almost begs his boyfriend to just finish him off then and there, but, well. He needs to get more practice in, when it comes to getting things shoved up his ass. So while it was tempting, he’d have to hold out. Just a bit.

The vibrator is clicked off, and Marc shuffles back. With a surprising amount of strength—at least, it keeps surprising Nathaniel whenever it happens—his boyfriend easily manhandles him into place, raising and parting his legs farther to get better access to his entrance.

Marc re-applies lube on his fingertips, and patiently starts to insert one finger. The bullet vibrator hums to life again, and Marc draws listless patterns against Nathaniel’s inner thigh.

A part of him that was tensed without him meaning to seems to relax, as he’s distracted by the pleasurable tingle the toy leaves against his skin.

Marc manages to get a first finger in all the way. At least, the redhead can tell when the other prods at his prostate.

A second finger starts to wiggle in, and Nathaniel finds himself automatically tensing. Marc makes a crooning sound, letting the vibrator thrum along the redhead’s balls and traveling across his cock, and Nathaniel gasps as he relaxes, his attention easily diverted.

Marc is calm and patient throughout the entire process, like an angel. Or like a devil, slowly reeling Nathaniel into madness.

His boyfriend is way too skilled. Being able to open Nath up while edging him closer and closer to coming with the vibrator, but always backing down when Nath is on the precipice? That’s a fucking art form, he’s sure. If not, Marc makes it one.

Hah. Fucking art form. Marc sure as hell is.

“Maaaarc,” Nathaniel finds himself whining, squirming in place.

“Stop moving,” Marc says evenly, pinning one of Nath’s legs in place while he swirls the anal vibrator—the one that’s like a little rod— around the edge of Nath’s puckering hole. “I can’t fuck you properly with this toy if you keep moving, darling.”

The redhead whines wordlessly, feeling his dick pulse in pure arousal. He watches it twitch, drops of precum sliding down the circumcised length.

And then Marc is slowly inserting the vibrator into Nathaniel’s hole.

“Fuuuuuck,” he gasps out, fisting the sheets in a knuckle-white grip.

He’s never actually had a vibrator up his ass before, and. Wow. Okay.

It’s different, but. It’s not bad.

In fact, when Marc manages to slowly insert it until it hums against his prostate, it feels fucking _fantastic_ , actually.

Nathaniel isn’t embarrassed at all when the throws his head back and moans like it’s being punched from his chest. He doesn’t care if Marc’s neighbors can definitely hear.

“M-Marc— _fuck_!”

And then Marc is pumping the vibrator in and out of him, the end hitting his prostate with every thrust. His hips jerk in tandem, his cries mounting, and then the other vibrator’s being pressed against the underside of his cock in a dual sensation of pure heaven.

“Babe—I—Aanh! Mmmm, so— _fuck_ , so good…!” the redhead babbles brokenly.

“God—you’re doing so good, Nath. Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he manages to decipher through the haze of pleasure.

“ _Marc_ …!”

It doesn’t take long for him to come, and to come _hard_ , definitely loud enough for the neighbors to hear him scream.

He comes, cock pulsing, spurting what feels like unending ropes of his cum against his stomach and chest. His ass clenches around the vibrator rod, keeping the delicious vibrations and pressure against the bundle of nerves, to the point that it feels so good it hurts.

Nathaniel finds himself whimpering as Marc carefully strokes all the cum from his cock and slides the vibrator out of his ass, already clicked off.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he keens in a small voice, completely strung out, legs trembling and face half-buried in the drool-covered pillow. He has just enough awareness to watch his boyfriend use Nath’s cum on his own cock and pump himself furiously, hotly adding to the mess already on his torso.

He lets his eyes flutter shut for a few beats, feels it when Marc re-arranges his limbs, mind hazy and unable to really string together thoughts properly.

* * *

By the time he’s blinking his eyes open and feeling semi-coherent, Marc’s carefully wiping the spunk off his torso.

“Mmn. Thanks,” Nathaniel manages to get out, tongue heavy in his mouth, completely lethargic.

“Of course, sweetheart,” his boyfriend smiles at him, green eyes bright and kind and full of love so obviously, even a blissed-out Nathaniel can see it. “You did so well.”

The redhead whines when Marc’s heat leaves for a few moments. He finds himself wrapping his arms around his boyfriend the instant he’s back in range, pulling him down to the bed to cuddle and burying his face in the other’s neck.

“You’re such a pillow princess,” Marc teases lightly, smile evident even in his voice.

“You love me,” Nathaniel manages to get out in a tired drawl. He feels the press of lips against his head.

“I do.”

He completely forgets his anxieties as he takes in his lover’s warmth and scent and protective aura, finding himself drifting blissfully to sleep.

* * *


End file.
